


Thanks Mom

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Injury, anxiety attack, the warm fuzzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: Just when she finally starts to feel comfortable around Queen Angella, Adora blurts something out that causes a downward spiral. But what does Angella have to say about it?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening in Castle Brightmoon, the Rebellion had the pleasure of a day without an attack or raid by the Horde so they were able to focus on training, studying and planning their next events. Glimmer and Bow decided to go out for a lap around the perimeter of the palace while Adora volunteered to retire to the guard training room for some sword practice. Since she was chosen, Adora found that handling the Sword of Protection was getting much easier. She wanted to be able to wield the sword without having to transform into her shinier counterpart every time, and it seemed as if that goal was becoming possible.

After a few good swings and spins, Adora sat down hard on the floor. She winced as the sweat on her back pooled into the bandages, stinging the gashes that Catra had left her a week ago. They were starting to finally heal, but with Adora moving around so much it was hard for the cuts to not break open all over again. Adora straightened her back and allowed her breath to catch up with her. Suddenly a shade of violet entered her peripheral vision, was Glimmer back already? She turned and nearly jumped, there was Queen Angella, a tray with a pitcher of water and glasses in her hands.

The queen gave a soft grin and set the tray down on a nearby table. “I thought it would be a good idea to bring you down something to hydrate yourself with, it looks like you need it.”

Adora scrambled to her feet and jogged over. “Y-Yes, of course, thank you so much!” She laughed nervously, suddenly aware how sweaty and unkempt she must look.

Angella nodded and took a seat. “Mind if I join you?”

Adora’s eyes widened. “I-um, n-not at all! Sure!” She then immediately filled her glass and began drinking the chilled liquid, fresh water with lemon juice. The cool liquid felt amazing in her parched mouth, but why didn’t it help her mouth want to speak. The two sat in an awkward silence, drinking and tapping their feet against the floor. Adora was too distracted by her own nervousness, but Angella also shifted in her seat, her mind tangled in what-ifs. After taking a breath, Adora turned to the queen. “So…” She said with a grin. “What’s up?” She felt the phantom kick that she mentally gave herself. Really Adora?

Angella chuckled, her head tilting ever so slightly. “Oh well, trying to regain good relations with the other kingdoms after allowing my daughter to kickstart this alliance. Some of the other rulers my age are not too happy about our daughters running into the battlefield and causing mischief with the Horde.” Angella’s chuckle grew into a laugh, Adora laughed along nervously. “But,” said the queen, “it’s all a part of being both a parent and a royal.” Her voice began to soften now. “Your children will eventually take your place as both rulers and protectors of your kingdoms. They’re going to get into danger no matter what, and you have to let them fall and pick themselves up.” Angella sighed, staring down at her reflection in her water glass. “You can’t keep them locked up in safety forever.”

Adora turned to face Angella. “Your majesty,” she said. “I promise you, as both She Ra and as a friend, I will do everything I can to help and protect Glimmer.” Her voice had lost its quiver, she felt the power of the sword as it rested against her seat. “We will win this war.”

Angella turned to face Adora, her eyes giving off an odd mixture of sadness and admiration, she shook her head. “You’re so young,” she whispered causing Adora to blink. “You’re all so young to be making pledges like this. But then again, war does that to young ones.” Adora’s brow furrowed as Angella finished her glass. “I just hope your generation can experience a free world.” Adora nodded and finished her glass as well.

They managed to change the subject to something much lighter, training memories. Angella talked about King Micah and how he used to be so clumsy with swords and weapons. “A sorcerer until the end,” the queen laughed. “Oh, the man was so clumsy on his feet.” She leaned in and whispered. “Don’t even ask me about our attending of the Princess Prom, he tripped over his own foot and we both tumbled to the floor.” The two laughed, continuing their conversation until the pitcher was empty. It was then that they decided to head upstairs.

As they walked, Adora couldn’t help but feel at ease, it was something that seemed to have caught her off guard. She remembered feeling something similar when she relaxed with Bow and Glimmer, but this time, as she walked alongside the queen, it was different. It was more comforting, safe, secure. They rounded a corner and soon came across the doors to Adora’s room.

“Well then,” said Angella as they halted. “I guess I shall see you bright and early tomorrow.” She placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Adora, I really am glad to have you with us, She Ra or not.” Adora felt her face grow a bright shade of red as she clumsily blurted out a thank you, causing the queen the chuckle. “Well, have a good night.”

“Thanks, you too Mom-“

The temperature dropped to icy levels, the two stood there, frozen in shock as the word echoed down the hallway. Adora stared back, eyes as wide as saucers. Time seemed to slow down as her mind went into overdrive. What do you say after that? How can one recover? She ran through endless possibilities, jokes, quips, snide remarks.

In the end, she bolted through the doors and shut them without saying a word, leaving Angella speechless in the hallway.

Adora took a very quick cold shower and threw herself in bed. She laid there in the dark on her back, not even bothering to get under the covers. That really just happened, she really said that. She rolled to her side and curled into a ball.

How can I be so stupid? How could I just… let my guard down like that?!

An image flashed through her mind, the first night she spent in the castle. She remembered breaking the bed and trying to find Glimmer’s room, she had run into Angella as she was looking at a mural of her dead husband. Adora felt her stomach drop as she remembered the queen that night. Her face cold, as menacing as she was regal, and the flickering candlelight only adding to her intimidation. Right, she didn’t trust Adora then, that was when she was still just the Horde soldier who happened to have the sword. It didn’t matter that she had made her pledge to join the Rebellion, she didn’t prove herself yet.

B-But things are different now. I saved Bow and Glimmer from being kidnapped by the Horde… after letting them get captured in the first place… B-But Glimmer was cured of her glitch… after she got hurt in the first place to save me… after I went to save her… and lost Entrapta… and…

There she went, spiraling down that rabbit hole. Everything seemed to have been caused by a bad decision she made. She laid there, feeling a dull ache in her chest as her anxiety snaked its way over her.

No, no, I’m better than this.

She took a deep breath and rolled over.

It’s going to be okay, you will learn from your past mistakes, you are already in a much better place than you were with the Horde. Glimmer and Bow are your friends and they care about you, and not just because you’re She Ra.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

And… you finally started to get comfortable around Queen Angella only to slam the door in her face… you owe her an apology tomorrow…

~~~

The next morning Adora woke with a crick in her neck, she was practicing some morning stretches when Glimmer entered her room. “Hey Adora,” she said with a forced smile. Oh no.

“Hey Glimmer,” Adora said slowly. “You okay?”

Glimmer closed the door behind her. “So… did you and my mom talk last night?”

Crap.

“W-Well yeah, we chatted a bit after I did some practices with the sword.” Adora let loose a forced chuckle before dropping her voice. “Why, did I say something wrong?”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “Well it’s just that she asked me to come get you.” The princess had a worried look on her face. “I tried to ask her what you two needed to talk about, but she refuses to tell me. What did you say?”

“I don’t know!” Adora lied, her face turning red. “I-I just…” She covered her face in her hands. “It’s embarrassing, okay?”

Glimmer crossed her arms. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“Would you hate me?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Well come on,” she turned and led Adora out of her room. The two walked in silence as they made their way to the throne room, Adora rubbed her sweaty palms against her jacket. She was used to doing these walks of shame whenever she was summoned to Shadow Weaver’s room, but why did this somehow feel worse? She remembered cracking jokes to Catra, oh no you’re in trooooouuuuble, as she would make her way into the Black Garnet room. It was normal.

But now? She might as well be brought to Lord Hordak himself.

They stopped in front of the doors to Angela’s private study, where she did her writing and planning in silence. Glimmer gave Adora a side-glance before opening the door. “Hey mom, I have Adora.” Glimmer said, she used a cautious tone, it put Adora on edge. Glimmer being this polite to her mother? She must REALLY be in trouble. She bit the inside of her lip as the voice of the queen answered back.

“Let her in and wait outside, Glimmer.”

“Mom, I really think I should-“

“Glimmer, that’s an order.”

“But Mooo-“

“Adora, come inside please.”

Adora jumped to attention and entered the room, she caught a glance of Glimmer’s expression. She was a little shaken and confused, Adora could only give an apologetic look back as the door closed behind her.

Angella was sitting behind her desk, around her was shelves of notes, scrolls and records, many of them dating back hundreds of Etherian years. Everything seemed to be meticulously organized and in their proper spot. Not even the papers on her desk seemed to be disheveled. Angella gestured to the chair in front of her. “Adora, have a seat.” She said, the girl did as she was told. “I hope you don’t mind us having our talk in private. I just figured this would be more secluded compared to the throne room.” Angella shrugged, her gorgeous crystal wings shifted behind her, causing beams of light from the window to dance around the room.

Adora swallowed a lump in her throat. “Your majesty, I just want to apologize. If I upset you in any way I am so, SO sorry!” She leaned forward in her seat. “I-I wasn’t thinking as I was talking and I just ran like that and I-“

Angella sat up straight, her eyes widening in shock. “Adora?” She shook her head. “No, no dear you’re not in trouble. What would give you that thought?”

Adora blinked, her eyes fell to the floor. “Well… I was kind of a jerk to you last night. And I’m sorry.” She shifted in her seat. “Also with sending Glimmer to come get me, I kind of figured that…"

Angella opened her mouth to voice a rebuttal, then paused and shut it. “Oh dear… I see now where you would think that.” She sighed and rose from her seat. “I’m sorry, Adora.”

“N-No, I’m the one who should-!”

“You think you insulted me, is that all?” Angella gracefully walked around her desk, Adora rose from her own seat.

“Y-Yes, by calling you, well, you know…”

“Adora.” Angella asked in her most intimidating tone.

“Yes?” Adora answered, she didn’t realize she was standing to attention, like all the times she was called into Shadow Weaver’s private room.

Angella placed a hand on her shoulder, her expression softened. “You have done so much for me and my family.” She said in a gentle tone. “Would you like to continue to call me that?”

Adora’s jaw hung open. “W-What?” She breathed.

The queen’s bashfully gaze fell to the floor, then back to Adora. “Would you like to call me Mother?”

Adora couldn’t find the words. She could only gaze back at the queen, this beautiful being that reflected the sunlight like a priceless gemstone. She felt her hands shake ever so slightly as her voice came back to her. “I-I…” She managed. She blinked, her eyes suddenly stinging. She rubbed them with a shaking hand, then she took a step forward. Angella opened her arms and Adora took another step. She felt herself enveloped in the scent of lavender and sea salt. It was a gentle hug, but firm, covering her shoulders and rubbing her back. By now her shoulders were also shaking, she was so confused, why was this making her so emotional.

“It’s alright,” whispered Angella. “It’s okay.”

The tears began pooling down her cheeks now. “Mom…” She whispered, her fingers gripping the cloak that trailed behind the queen. She felt her wings wrap around them both as she cried.

“You have lived here for less than a year, but it feels as if you always belonged.” Whispered Angella. “You are so strong, and capable, and willing to help those that need you.” She pulled away and locked eyes with the girl. “I would be so proud to call you my daughter, if that is okay with you.” Adora felt her breath catch in her chest when she saw Angella’s face, her eyes were also glazed over with tears. The queen lifted a misty colored hand and cupped Adora’s face, wiping the girl’s tear streaks with a thumb.

Adora sniffled and wiped her face with a hand, her face was aching from the smile on her face. When did that get there? She nodded, “Y-Yes, yes please.” Angella giggled and pulled Adora in for another hug. Adora felt whatever was left of her worries wash away as she was held by this heavenly being. “Thanks Mom.” She blurted out, giggling at the new word in her vocabulary. The two giggled and pulled away.

“So,” said Angella. “Shall we tell Glimmer?” A wide grin spread across her face, she draped an arm around Adora’s shoulder as they turned to the door. Adora pulled a hand to her chest, it was still aching, but the good kind of ache. She felt the hand on her chest, the woman standing next to her, so powerful but so gentle. Is this what it’s like to feel genuine love from a mother? She hoped it wasn’t the kind of feeling that went away with time.


	2. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She Ra is injured badly, Angella sits with an unconscious Adora, feelings are spilled.

It was an ugly battle, one that nobody would have wished for. The Horde made a surprise attack on one of the outer villages of the kingdom of Brightmoon, She Ra was needed. Adora didn’t even give it a second thought once the distress call was made, she, Glimmer and Bow hopped onto the back of Swift Wind and took off without so much as a goodbye. Angella knew that this was important and she shouldn’t tighten her reigns. But when she turned away from the doors her eyes fell upon the mural. King Micah, looking as regal as ever. That particular mural was painted a week after his death. 

Glimmer is smarter than you know, she has Bow, who is a capable young man and… Angella exhaled a tired sigh.

Please be safe, you three…

~~~

It was dusk when the familiar whinnies of Swift Wind fell upon Castle Brightmoon, the guards rang the alarm bells to signal their return. Angella dropped her paperwork in disarray and practically flew to the entrance, trying to assure herself that they would be alright. 

Even with Glimmer returning sick from the Fright Zone and losing Entrapta, whenever they came home it wasn’t with any serious injuries. They’re going to be fine. Just a few scratches and-

Angella skidded in her tracks when she saw the guards pull Adora from Swift Wind’s back and onto a stretcher. The girl was unconscious, black marks riddled her torn clothes, her body was laced with scratches and burns. When a guard pulled away from Adora, there was blood staining his uniform. Angella gasped and covered her mouth, she turned to see Glimmer and Bow leap from Swift Wind.

“Adora needs help, BAD!” Bow exclaimed.

“The Horde developed new tech!” Glimmer said with a trembling voice, her eyes locked with her mother’s. “S-Some kind of explosive ammunition, it completely caught us off guard! We almost had all of their tanks immobilized, but then when they were retreating one of their downed machines exploded!”

“She Ra was caught in the blast,” Bow chimed in. 

Angella’s brow furrowed, her gaze fell back to Adora who was now being carried to the castle infirmary. “But She Ra has been hit with heavy ammunition before…” She whispered. “I don’t understand…”

“It’s new, much stronger than the lasers they were using at the battle of Brightmoon!” Glimmer said, cupping her own face with her hands. “We saw from afar, they were using those lasers before they saw us coming…” Glimmer began to shake. “They must have waited until She Ra…”

Angella turned back to Bow and Glimmer. “Are either of you injured?” The two shook their heads. “Well, get down to the infirmary anyway, I want both of you to stay there until I receive word that you’re fine.” She turned sharply to a guard. “Reinforcements made it safely to the border? The townsfolk have supplies?”

The guard stood at attention. “They were sent out as soon as She Ra departed.”

Bow nodded. “They arrived as soon as the Horde began to fall back.”

Angella nodded. “Good, send another group just in case. I want our borders extra secure now that Adora is out of commission, we can’t take any chances. And what are you two still doing here?” Bow and Glimmer jumped and sprinted to the hospital wing. Angella’s jaw almost felt wired shut, she turned to a servant. “I want every status update on Adora, every detail, every time she sneezes, do you understand?” The servant’s knees buckled as they muttered a ‘yes your majesty’ and bolted after Bow and Glimmer. 

Angella stormed back to her private wing and slammed the door, papers and books leapt from their positions and littered the floor. She leaned against the door and cupped her face in her hands, sinking to the floor herself. She curled her wings around her frame and let herself go.

~~~

Bow and Glimmer checked out with clean bills of health, only requiring a few bandages and a sling for Bow’s pulled shoulder. Adora, however, was still out like a light. The doctor read off their notes to Angella, who stood like a statue just outside of Adora’s bedroom. “She suffered heavy burns and physical blows. Thankfully the majority is second degree burns, though on her lower back we did have to remove some dead tissue, she was lucky that it didn’t affect her organs.”

Angella held her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking. “Glimmer told me that she changed back to Adora right after the blast, do you think if she wasn’t She Ra that she could have been more affected?”

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. “It’s hard to say, I wasn’t there, but the legends did mention how She Ra seemed almost invincible against most weapons and elements. So it’s not surprising that a new weapon could pose a threat to her, maybe it just," he gestured a soft punch in the air, “knocked her out of She Ra.”

Angella bit the inside of her lip. “But why is she still out?” 

The doctor shook his head. “She hit her head pretty bad, princess Glimmer states that the blast sent She Ra flying a few yards. She probably knocked it against something. Thankfully it looks like the worst she’ll receive from that is a good sized tender bump.” He shuffled in his place. “We… also gave her some heavy painkillers when we were removing the dead skin. We were afraid of her waking up and attacking the nurses-“

“She’s a CHILD!” Angella snapped, her wings unfolding. “You’re really afraid of a child?”

“A child who was raised and trained by the horde, my queen.” Retorted the doctor. “To them, she was considered a soldier despite her age.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, but it was for the safety of my people as well as her own. If she would have woken up in the middle of surgery she would have done herself even worse damage than us.”

Angella’s hands balled into fists as she released a sigh, she folded her wings behind her. “Right,” she mumbled. “My apologies, thank you for everything.”

The doctor waved a hand. “It’s what I’m here for, now, it’s all up to her.” He shrugged and glanced into the room. “Her body went into shock after the blast, and she was flown all the way here. All we can do is hope that she’ll survive the night.”

Angella felt as if she was knocked in the gut, she brought her hands together against and took a deep breath. She couldn’t be angry at the doctor for being to frank, it was his job after all, but when he left and she finally entered the room…

Bow and Glimmer were passed out on sleeping bags next to Adora’s bed. The girl’s torso was completely covered over in stained bandages. Her arms were peppered in more cloth bandages, apparently she lifted a tank and threw it, gathering many deep cuts from the sharp edges of the machinery. An IV bag hung lazily next to the girl’s bed, dripping vital fluids into her system. Her hair was also free from its pony tail and sat in loose waves, framing her scratched and bruised face in a golden halo.

Angella covered her mouth in her hands as she took it all in. She took a deep breath and sat in a nearby chair. “You really did it, didn’t you?” She whispered. “Galavanted off and tried to live up to the expectations of people and for what?” Her voice slowly grew more icy, she pulled her face from her hands, glaring at the bedridden Adora. “So you can throw your life away? You think that’s a good idea? Charging head first into everything just because that bloody sword chose you?” Her eyes fell upon the sword, lying on Adora’s vanity in the far back wall of the room. She stood and stormed over to the weapon. “And what did you do? Throw this girl into a battle that she wasn’t ready for, that’s what you did.” She caught herself and turned back to stare at Bow and Glimmer. The two of them were still knocked out in heavy sleep. She exhaled and turned back to the sword. “I know what you’re doing, I see it every day in her. The way she carries herself, the way she tiptoes around people, the way she’s so eager to pledge her life at the drop of a hat.” She paced around the room, wiping her eyes with a hand. “But she’s only a child! They’re all children!” Her hands balled into fists once more as she glanced back down to Adora. “Princess Frosta is going to turn twelve soon, this is not something any of those girls should be dealing with at your ages.”

She jumped, there was a stirring of bedding and a groan. She spun around to see Glimmer and Bow stir into waking. “Mom?” Asked Glimmer. Angella shook her head.

“I think it’s time for the both of you to get some rest outside of this room.”

Glimmer stumbled to her feet. “We’re not leaving Adora,” said the princess. Angella crossed her arms.

“You nearly drained yourself and haven’t recharged yet and Bow nearly lost his arm. Bow, I want you to go to your parents, they must be worried sick about you. Glimmer, to the crystal, now.” She didn’t need to raise her voice, Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, then their eyes fell upon Adora. Angella nodded. “I’m staying with her, you’ll be the first to know when she wakes up, now shoo.”

When the door was shut, she was alone. Angella pulled her chair up and sat, resting her forehead in her hands. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” She mumbled. “You, and Glimmer and this princess alliance… They’re just children!” She sat up. “YOU’RE children…” She extended an arm and carefully cupped one of Adora’s hands in her own. “You don’t deserve this…” She whispered, droplets fell into the bedding underneath her, her voice quivered. “You didn’t deserve being involved in any of this, the Horde, the Rebellion, the mantle of She Ra…” Angella carefully brushed a strand of hair away from the girl’s face. “I’m so sorry…”

She bedsheets crinkled, causing Angella to startle, as Adora carefully shifted in her sleep. Her once calm face began to twist, expressing pain and discomfort. The girl drew in a short breath and gave off a soft groan. Angella leaned forward. “Adora?”

“Mom…” Adora whispered, her voice barely a whisper and her eyes still closed. She must still be asleep. Angella regained her seat, still holding Adora’s hand and carefully stroking her head.

“I’m here,” she whispered. “I’m here…” Adora’s continued to shift uncomfortably for another few minutes, sweat beading down her forehead, small whimpers escaping from her mouth. Angella rose from her seat and was just about to call for the doctor when she heard a sigh, Adora’s breathing regulated once more, her head rolled to the side. She was still. Angella froze, stuck in the middle of the room, staring at the girl. Softly, she crept back to Adora’s side, relieved to see that she was still breathing. It was strained, but regular breaths caused her chest to slowly rise and fall.

“Don’t…” Adora’s fingers curled, gripping the bed sheet under her. “Don’t go…”

Angella felt a chill run down her back, she returned to her seat and took Adora’s hand, she could feel the girl’s fingers slowly relax at the sensation of her touch. “Why couldn’t I have healing powers?” She whispered. “Why couldn’t I have the ability to go back in time and see that this doesn’t happen?” A smirk slowly crept its way to her mouth. “Why is it that the first time I’m scolding you it’s when you can’t even hear me?” She shook her head, her grin fading fast. “I’m no good at keeping spirits high.” She sighed. “Sometimes I feel as if I’m no good at being a queen, or a mother.” Her eyes fell back to Adora’s bandages. “But you and Glimmer and Bow… You really have become my everything. A queen does what is needed of her people, that includes her children…” She leaned back in her seat. “You came into our lives and brought us closer as a family and… I don’t know how I can repay you for that.” The tears returned to her. “I… I’ve almost finished the paperwork, pretty soon it will be official.” Angella pulled a handkerchief from the nighstand and began dabbing the sweat from Adora’s face. “So please… don’t leave us before we can enjoy it. You have done so much for us, but there’s more to you than She Ra.” Her hands began to shake, she stood, her hands gripping the handkerchief. She stared down angrily at the girl in the bed. “You hear me? There’s more to you than She Ra! So throwing your life away like this is just…” When she noticed she was shouting she covered her face in her hands, her shoulders trembled as she sobbed. “Don’t go, please don’t go…”

It was well into the night by now, Angella had cried for so long that she was exhausted. Being an immortal being, she never was required to sleep, only to charge herself with the Moonstone when she was low on energy. But the Moonstone did nothing for emotional exhaustion. Angella’s throat ached, she scolded her voice away and the sobs finished it off. She looked towards the window when the clouds finally moved away and allowed moonlight into the room. She closed her eyes, basking in the powerful energy, and said a silent prayer. Her fingers gave a gentle squeeze on Adora’s limp hand.

Adora stirred once more, Angella bolted to her feet, her wings spread in panic. The girl took a deep breath and let it out in a short groan. Her face turned towards Angella, and she opened her eyes. “…M-Mom?” She croaked.

Angella’s wings almost hung limp as she stared back at the girl, she fell to her knees next to the bed, both of her hands now over Adora’s. “Y-Yes, yes I’m here, darling. You’re safe.” She kissed the girl on the forehead. “Oh thank Etheria…” She whispered, kissing Adora’s hand and holding it to her chest, her own heartbeat was finally beginning to relax.

“Where’s Bow and Glimmer?” Asked Adora, she moved to sit up then gasped. Angella jumped to her feet and eased the girl back. “They’re fine, Bow pulled his arm and Glimmer got a few scratches, but they fared much better than you have.” She turned to the door and quickly strode over, outside there was a guard posted, they turned to her and stood at attention. “Inform both Bow’s family and my daughter that Adora has just woken up. They may see her IF,” she held a finger up, “they are gentle. Also inform the doctor, they probably have more tests for her.” The guard saluted and walked down the hall. 

Angella closed the door and returned to Adora’s side. “You scared us so much, I hope you realize that.”

Adora turned her face away. “I know, I’m sorry. I just… never saw that tech before, even when I was with the Horde. Where do they keep coming up with that junk-?” Adora sucked air sharply in through her teeth as a wave a pain hit her. “Oooow, what?”

“Stay still and stay calm,” said Angella in her usual doting tone. “You’re lucky to be alive and have all your limbs. You have quite a few burns so you’re covered in bandages. Just lie still, you’ll be back on your feet soon enough.” She straightened the blanked over Adora’s legs. “Can I get you some water?” She asked, her brow furrowed when she saw Adora’s disappointed face. “What’s wrong?”

“How long am I going to be like this?” Adora asked cautiously. "Who will protect Brightmoon without She Ra?” Her voice raised in volume, Angella place a hand on her shoulder.

“Adora, what have we talked about?” Angella asked, raising an eyebrow. Adora opened her mouth to argue, but then she shut it and relaxed her shoulders, a frustrated look on her face.

“There’s more than She Ra.” She mumbled.

“Precisely, that’s why the princess alliance exists.” Angella said just as the doctor entered the room. “You don’t need to keep the burden all to yourself, you know.”

“I see you’re still with us.” Said the doctor happily. “I could hardly sleep last night, worried that I would have let our champion slip away from us.” He sighed casually. “You have a lot of fight in you, very good!”

Angella bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from screaming at the doctor for his word choice. Her eyes flicked down to Adora who already had an anxious look on her face, she placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder, the girl looked up to her and smiled. The peace was interrupted by a flash of sparkles and the sound of footsteps.

“Adora!” Glimmer said, rushing to the bedside. “I’m so sorry, we should have never just rushed into that, we should have pulled back once we saw those new weapons, I can’t believe we-“

Angella placed a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder and whispered. “Glimmer, remember to breathe.” Glimmer took a deep breath.

“I’m just… so glad you’re okay.” Glimmer said in a softer tone.

“Bow should be on his way as well by now,” Angella said taking a step back, she turned to the doctor. “I’ll leave you to it, Glimmer, don’t get in his way.”

Adora turned to Angella. “You’re leaving?” She asked nervously. 

The queen nodded. “Yes, now that I know you’re alright I can return to my duties. There’s a little bit of paperwork I have to finish, I’ll be back when it’s done."


	3. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sense of doubt, a gathering, and a Coronation.

For the past week the kingdom of Bright Moon was in a stir, one could not take a stroll through a village or town without hearing talk about the royal family. For the most part it was that good kind of talk, where the folk were happy for the queen and princess. But once in a while you’d hear a less than positive take.

“Is she out of her mind? I don’t understand what the queen is thinking!”  
“A horde soldier of all people, first living in the palace and now she’s weaseled her way into their family?”  
“Come now, she’s still chosen by the Sword of Protection after all. She pledged to the Rebellion and the queen!”  
“And she could still be a Horde spy! Mark my words…”

Adora decided to take her daily jogs in the more secluded parts of the Whispering Woods for a while.

One particular night, Adora was happy to make it to her room without running into Glimmer or Angella. As the door shut behind her, she gave a few calculated punches to the air, no good, her hands were still trembling. She sank to the floor.

Breathe, remember to breathe.

One of the problems of being alone for a long period of time was that it made Adora’s mind wander, and when it wandered sometimes it went into undesirable directions.

“They don’t care about you, they want to use you.”  
“You never cared about me, just lied and manipulated me."  
“You were nothing, and if you stay you will be nothing.”  
“You have no power over me, and I’m not going back."  
“I raised you like my own daughter, does that mean nothing to you?”

Every patch of darkness, every shadow from a tree or stone, put Adora under more and more stress. Whenever a branch or twig brushed against her arms or legs, she jumped in alarm or readied for an attack. The wind howling sounded eerily similar to Her voice after so long. More and more the night tried to deceive her, and she quickly ran out of steam. When the dull aches from the explosion a few weeks back began to creep upon her, that was the final straw. By the time Adora finally made it back to Castle Brightmoon, it took everything in her to hold a straight face. Before she would have rushed to Glimmer, who was more than happy to give the girl comfort. But now? With the ceremony being tomorrow?

"I thought I was finally over this…" Adora cursed under her breath as she leaned against a wall. She brought her hands to her face and sank to the floor. “Why can’t I just move on?” She pulled her wet hands away from her face and stared up at the window, the night sky was clear. “They care about me…” She whispered to herself. “They love me…” Her voice trembled, she pulled herself to her feet. “They… want me as family.” The words planted a small grin on Adora’s face. Thoughts of Shadow Weaver’s claw like hands brushing against her face were washed out by the gentle hugs of Angella, the scent of smoke and chemicals overpowered by salt air and garden flowers, the unhealthy rivalry by her other cadets traded over the good times spent with Bow and Glimmer.

“I’ll have a family, a real family…”

When she knew she was collected, Adora pulled her Horde uniform off one final time and tossed it across the room, she didn’t need them anymore. She pulled out a loose red tanktop and soft matching pants as her night clothes. She eased herself into bed, sleep quickly overtook her.

~~~

“I’ve never seen a coronation so small before,” said Perfuma in a curious tone as she glanced around the nearly empty great hall, she turned to Bow. “Is there a tactical reason for it?”

Bow shook his head. “Well, partly, but it’s not the main reason.”

Frosta shifted in her seat. “It’s so that way the Horde doesn’t think Bright Moon will be too distracted to defend themselves from an attack, correct?”

Bow snapped his fingers and pointed in her direction with a smirk. “Bingo, that, and Adora’s a little self conscious about this stuff.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I tried talking to her earlier today and she just… seemed so different, like I was talking to a robot instead of Adora.”

“Oh never fear, Bow, it’s just the ol’ pre-coronation jitters. My love fish knows a thing or two about those jitters, eh my dear?” Sea Hawk elbowed Mermista playfully, but the princess only shot him a look that could poison a lake. She closed her eyes and turned to Bow.

“Agreeing with Sea Hawk is going to take a year off my life, but whatever. Yeah, Bow, this kinda stuff is…” Mermista sucked air in through her teeth, a slight grimace on her face. “It can put a weight on you.” The other princesses nodded in agreement. “I mean, yeah, whatever, it’s not like Adora is going to be taking the throne anytime soon. Glimmer still has her position. But being announced as a member of the royal family means that you’re going to represent them, and that’s a label that stays with you for life.” She gestured a hand slicing horizontally. “No ifs, ands, or buts, it will not leave you no matter how many times you tell it to go away and never come back, not even if you banish it…” Mermista’s gaze slowly fell to the blissful Sea Hawk, who was too distracted by the murals on the walls to be listening. Mermista sighed and crossed her arms. “For. Life.”

Bow couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the scene. Soon the doors opened and the final guests entered, Spinnerella and Netossa, both of them with worried looks on their faces. “So, did anyone else hear the nervous mumblings of our princess-to-be in her room as they were coming in?” Netossa asked with a worried expression, the rest of the group nodded.

Spinnerella patted her girlfriend on the shoulder. “The best we can do is be here for her, that’s the point of all of this, so she knows she has all of us here.” She kissed Netossa on the cheek. “I mean, I’m just speaking from experience here.” Netossa felt a bit of static run up her back and shot Spinnerella a wicked grin. The two found their seats in the throne room and waited. Aside from the guards stationed at the entrance, this was it. When the ceremony was done, messengers would be sent out to all the villages and town in Bright Moon and make the announcement. Everyone sat in silence, awaiting for the final three members to arrive.

~~~

Angella remembered her husband’s coronation vividly, the decor, the crowds of guests, the dancing, the scale. Compared to what Adora requested, she couldn’t help but chuckle. “I-I don’t want that much fan-fare, if that’s okay.” Adora said cautiously one night at the dinner table. When Micah made the request, Angella laughed and gave a flat out ‘no’, he was still her husband so therefore she was calling the shots. But when word came to her that there were folks in the towns voicing nasty opinions on the crowning of the new princess, she understood the girl’s request. The princess alliance was all that was needed to witness the ceremony anyway.

Angella and Glimmer entered the room dressed in traditional garbs that dragged along the floor. Glimmer held her head high, excited to be involved in a ceremony that wasn’t stuffy or catering to the older generation. It made Angella proud to see Glimmer like this, she would be a good queen when her time came. When that time would come, Angella didn't know. Being immortal, she expected her reign to last until her life was taken. But she knew that the throne was in good hands should it ever happen.

In her hands, Angella held her family’s record book, an ancient piece of text that served as a symbol for the family’s dedication to the kingdom. Within it was the first draft of the laws Bright Moon was founded on, peace, co-operation, love, it was all there. Over the years, of course, the laws had to be changed or updated. So the book found a new role in being the record for the royal family. A violet ribbon served as the placeholder for Angella, she and Glimmer walked down the isle in the hall and to the front, there sat a podium and a small table holding a few items hidden under a silk cloth. Angella stood at the podium and opened the book to the page the ribbon held, revealing the last entries that were ever made. Until now, she had only made entries into the book five times before. Her mother and father’s deaths, Micah’s coronation, Glimmer’s birth, and Micah’s death. She brushed her fingertips against the names, grateful that today there would be a new name added instead of a death date. She felt a hand in her’s, it was Glimmer, she gave her mother’s hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement. Angella nodded happily to her daughter, then her gaze fell to the back, she nodded to the guard at attention who motioned for the guest of honor.

There were no trumpets to announce Adora’s entrance, at her own request she entered the room in silence. Dressed in a gown of silver and white, she marched stiffly to the front of the room and stood at attention in front of Angella and Glimmer. Angella’s eyebrows raised in amusement at the girl’s body language, but while her limbs quivered in tension, her face seemed to glow in excitement. Adora curtsied and stood at attention once more, Angella grinned and addressed the audience, her wings spreading behind her.

“We are gathered today to witness an addition to the royal family of Bright Moon.” She gestured to the girl in front of her. “Adora, do you swear, upon receiving this title, to uphold the safety and well being of your kingdom?”

Adora took a deep breath before responding with. “I do.”

“And do you swear to keep the law just and merciful to your people?”

“I do.”

“And do you swear to protect the peace between your kingdom and your sister kingdoms throughout all of Etheria?”

“I do.”

Angella gave an approving nod to Adora, then her gaze fell upon the audience. “Princesses of our alliance, I present to you Adora of Bright Moon, your fellow princess, whom shall preserve the lives of Etheria. Are you willing to do the same as her ally?” Everyone rose from their seats and applauded their approval. Adora’s shoulders dropped, she didn’t even care how deep red her face was becoming, her heart pounded in her chest. She turned back to Angella, who was equally on the edge of being overcome with emotion. Glimmer practically bounced in her spot behind her mother, almost too excited to stand still.

Angella pulled a quill from its resting place on the podium and made the addition to the record.

“Adora, Adoption, January 19th”

She closed the book, turned to the table, and removed the silk cloth. On the table sat a bottle of perfume, a silver chain holding a small gemstone, and a violet cape. She motioned for Adora to join her, the girl did so. The bottle of perfume dated back to well before the Horde’s time and was only used for coronations and births. After opening the bottle, she covered the top with her finger, turned the bottle upside down, then back. She turned to Adora and gently tilted the girl’s head upwards. Adora closed her eyes as the perfume was gently applied to her forehead and collarbone. “May you be a just leader that has a strong mind and a strong heart.” Whispered Angella. She then took the necklace and hooked it around Adora’s neck, the gem was a dragon’s fire opal that shined brilliant flashes of purple and orange. Finally, Angella took the cape and fastened it around Adora’s shoulders. Adora and Angella locked eyes, both frozen when they realized they were both crying. Adora released the breath she was holding, she was really here, this was where she belonged, she was surrounded by people that wanted her.

Angella took a deep breath and turned Adora to face the audience, her wings extended to their full length.

“Princess Adora of Bright Moon!”

The others, still standing, applauded. “Long live the princess!”

Adora covered her mouth with her hands, the tears could not be contained any longer, her chest felt as if it was going to burst. Glimmer barreled into her from the side and gave her a tight squeeze, she too was teary eyed and laughing. Angella hugged them both from behind, her wings folding around them. “My girls,” she whispered happily. “My girls…”

It didn’t take long for Bow to run into them, followed quickly by the other princesses all voicing their congratulations. Adora couldn’t stop from smiling, all her life she had never felt such overwhelming love from so many people. For once, it wasn’t manipulation, or trying to survive, it was genuine love. Real love.

~~~

The next few weeks were clumsy for Adora. While she still had her duties as She Ra, she was not used to the guards and servants bowing to her and addressing her as Princess. When she was with Angella, she felt an all new presence, this wasn’t just the queen to her anymore, it was official, this was her mom. Adora still felt that shock whenever she used the word.

Glimmer was enjoying the change as well and took to coming up with new pet names. “So SIS, how’s it hanging?” “What’s up my Princ-Sister?” Adora couldn’t help but volley the names back to Glimmer while Bow, naturally, came up with even more pet names to add to the roster.

“You know, it’s amazing.” Adora said one evening, she was with Angella and Glimmer in one of the palace gardens. The night sky was so brightly lit by the moons of Etheria that the three had decided to relax outside for a spell before bed. “I don’t think I’ve felt this relaxed in a long time.” She fingered the opal around her neck. “I was so scared of any kind of affection because I… didn’t think I deserved it. The Horde took that as a sign of weakness, you know, that if you fell back for someone weak then you’d share their fate.”

Glimmer, who was lying in the grass next to Adora, sat up sharply and said “The Horde can go shove it with that mentality!”

Angella shot Glimmer a “watch it” look, but suppressed the laughter it planted in her. She was sitting behind Adora and braiding her hair. Adora held her breath as she felt the thin fingers of the older woman meticulously crafting behind her. Compared to Shadow Weaver and Catra raking the comb against her scalp, it almost felt like a massage. She took a deep breath, held it, then let it out. “I just can’t believe that my life led me here.” Angella tied the end of the braid off with a ribbon.

“Well, it’s not the best. I haven’t had practice in a while ever since a certain princess decided to chop all of her hair off.” Angella smirked to Glimmer, who crossed her arms.

“Bow thinks it’s cute!” She stuck her tongue out playfully. Adora and Angella laughed.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been able to sit out here like this.” Angella said softly. “I think the last time we did was when Micah was still with us.” The three gazed upwards at the empty night sky. “I wish you could have met him, Adora, I think he would have loved your sparring sessions.”

“I’m just glad that I’m here.” Adora closed her eyes, hoping that the memory of this night would stay with her forever. “I really am grateful. It doesn’t matter where I came from, and who I was before. Right now? I’m here, and I wouldn’t want it any other way."

The three sat in silence, all gazing upwards to the heavens, with only the sound of the crashing waves below on the cliffs resonating through their ears. It felt as if all the stains and scars from the Horde were finally washing away from her. She was at peace.

A troubled boom from behind caused all three to break from their peace leap to their feet. Adora reached for the Sword of Protection, but lowered it when she saw that it was a servant jogging in their direction. “My queen!” Said the young lady. “You have a surprise guest, she just arrived and-“

“WHERE IS MY NEW NIECE!?” Called out a very familiar voice. Glimmer slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting into laughter. Aunt Castaspella appeared in the doorway to the garden, behind her shuffled three of her own servants, their arms loaded with wrapped gifts and baskets.

Adora let the breath she was holding escape from her mouth, she could only stand there blinking in shock, still unsure if she understood the concept of having an aunt all together. Angella chuckled behind her, she placed a reassuring hand on Adora’s shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Welcome to the family, darling."

The End


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( SPOILER WARNING )) A decision has to be made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE EVENTS OF THIS FIC DIRECTLY INVOLVE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 3. PLEASE WATCH THAT SEASON IN ITS ENTIRETY BEFORE READING THIS FIC.

“Adora!” 

She looked up just in time to see those crystal wings, strong arms wrapped around her frame and carried her to a floating island, all that was left of Etheria. Adora and Angella were the only ones left, surrounded by a portal of light that was closing in.

“I remember, Adora, this world isn’t our own.” Angella’s voice was soft, comforting, she knew… “How do we fix this?”

Adora could only up, Angella followed her gaze. Finally. Several yards above them hovered the Sword of Protection, spinning in lazy circles just below a vortex of nothingness. 

“G-Go back to the beginning, MY beginning. Razz meant to the place I came through as a baby, I can fix everything!” Adora turned to face Angella. “If I go to the portal and get the sword, it will turn everything right! E-Everyone will come back, safe and sound!”

Angella took a step forward. “And you’ll come back safe too?”

Adora could only stare at the queen, after a moment her gaze fell to the ground. 

Angella stalked towards her. “Adora, you’ll come back too, right?”

She couldn’t look up, Adora continued to stare at the ground. “I have to do this, this is my destiny.”

“Adora,” Angella said soft but firmly. “No.” She pulled the young girl in for a hug. 

“But, this is the only way to fix things…” Adora whispered, her eyes began to spill over with tears. 

“But… You can’t just…” Angella began to shake, her wings folded around the both of them. “Glimmer isn’t with you, is she? And Micah…” Her voice began to raise. “I just can’t do it, I can’t lose you too.”

Adora took a deep breath to keep herself from breaking into sobs. “Mom I-“

Angella gave her a tight squeeze before pulling away. “Adora, do you want to know a secret? I… I’m a coward.” To Adora’s shock, there was a grin on the queen’s beautiful lavender face. Adora could only blink as Angella took a step back, her gaze falling to the nothingness that was spinning around them. 

“What? N-No!"

“Micah was the brave one, then Glimmer… Oh Glimmer… Once again I stayed behind, letting her make the hard choices, letting her be brave for me. I told myself I was being responsible, but Adora, I was just scared.” Angella turned back towards Adora. “And then I met you. You left everything you knew, you left it all to fight for what was right. You took up that sword and, despite fighting for a rebellion that did not yet see the wonderful soul you truly are…” She locked eyes with Adora, advancing on her. “You inspired us.” She placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “You inspired me. Not because it was your destiny, not because everything about you is She Ra. But because you never let fear stop you. You carved your own path.”

Was the island trembling more under their feet? Or was that Adora shaking? A pain was forming in her chest, her jaw was locked shut as Angella cupped her face in her hands. “I am so, so proud to call you my daughter. Your crowning… It was one of the happiest moments of my life, I want you to remember that.”

“Mom…” Adora whispered, shaking her head.

Angella gave a soft smile, then kissed the girl on the forehead. “Now, it’s my turn to be brave.”

“Wait!” 

With a leap and an unfurling of her wings, Angella leapt into the skies. 

“You don’t have to do this!”

Every wing beat felt like agony as she pushed against the wind. 

“ANGELLAAA!”

She refused to look down, she refused to look back. She couldn’t trust herself. Instead she tilted and dodged around the flying rubble that threatened to knock her off course. Finally, she reached the sword, The wind battered her hair, clothing and wings, it took so much concentration to keep herself right. 

“MOM!”

She extended her hands, when her fingers wrapped around the sword, electricity greeted her limbs. She grunted as her body began carrying the pulsating energy, the very energy of her home planet. When she was sure she had a firm hold of the mighty weapon, she finally turned her face. There was Adora. Her eyes stung as she gave a final, comforting smile.

“Take care of each other, my daughters.” With all her strength, Queen Angella pulled the sword from its position. There was a flash of blinding light, and Adora was left alone with the sword as it gently hovered back down to her. 

Adora could barely hold the weapon, she was trembling so hard. Tears were spilling down her face as she gazed at the blade, her weapon and her curse. After a deep breath, she raised it high above her “For the honor of Grayskull!"

~~~

Breaking the news to Glimmer was like witnessing it all over again. “… she, she saved us.” Glimmer pulled away, not wanting to believe it. But the look on Adora’s face was enough proof for the princess. Adora placed her hands on Glimmer, allowing their foreheads to touch. It was something that Angella always did to comfort them, a quiet gesture. The other princesses surrounded them, offering comfort as they mourned.

Later that night, Adora, Bow and Glimmer were curled up in sleeping bags on the floor of Glimmer’s room. None of them wanted to be alone that night, and Bow insisted on being there for his friends. Initially, he offered to bring the girls over to his dads’ museum, but they politely declined.

“This is our home, it always will be.” Whispered Glimmer. “And we’re going to protect it until the very end.”

Adora snaked a hand out from under the covers and offered it to Glimmer, who accepted it. “She wants us to take care of each other, I pledge that.”

Glimmer smirked. “Didn’t you already do that when you first came here?”

“Well, you know Mom.” Adora said as she rolled her eyes. “She likes things done thoroughly.” 

The three chuckled, Adora and Glimmer squeezed their hands. “It’s going to be okay,” said Glimmer, her voice trembled.

Adora nodded, wiping a tear from her eyes. “We’ve got this.”

Bow thumped a hand playfully over their joined hands. “Best Friend Squad!”

The two girls couldn’t help but giggle. Their hearts were hurting, but in each other and with the love of their friends and alliance, they had comfort. They had hope.

Far off in the blank skies of Etheria, a single star could be seen shining. In the blink of an eye, it faded into darkness.


End file.
